<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siren by Miscellaneous_Obsession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356590">Siren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession'>Miscellaneous_Obsession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan learns that the detective can sing and makes it known that she loves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course she hadn't knocked, she saw no point to the trivial gesture knowing that the company that awaited beyond the door wouldn't dare turn her away. Morgan silently slipped into the familiar room, her nose catching the subtle scent of coconut that persistently lingered. The blonde she sought out wasn't in sight, although the sound of running water in the adjoining bathroom told her exactly where her detective was.</p>
<p>Blending with the shadows, the brunette planned to surprise the human but froze just as her hand reached for the doorknob. A sirens song echoed from the tiled room, a melody so entrancing that even Morgan was caught with each harmonious note cast.</p>
<p>The husky voice that emanated through the cracks around the frame left Morgan spellbound, unable to pull away. Without thought she pursued its source, only to be met with steam curling before her. Focussing with intent, her steel grey gaze quickly fell upon a darker silhouette obscured by glass panelling. Despite her abrupt presence, the detective remained unawares, continuing to belt out words as though she were alone.</p>
<p>To say Morgan was captivated would be an understatement, and as each word seemingly wrapped around both her body and mind, she desired nothing more than to be the one being sung to. To be serenaded, to be Eliza's muse, her reason for singing.</p>
<p>Discarding her clothes with soft thumps on the floor and all of her skin bared, only then did she dare approach. Called like a sailor on the sea into a mist they would not return from. With stealth she clambered in behind the blonde, releasing a sigh of relief as neither glass nor steam hindered her view any longer.</p>
<p>Then at last, as the lyrics ended and melody ceased, Morgan slid her now damp hands over Eliza's hips, using this momentum to pull the detective close. As expected, the blonde let out a shuddered gasp, hands clasping those resting upon her abdomen. With the spell broken, Morgan found her voice, whispering so close to the shell of Eliza's ear that it elicited a shiver, "Will you sing for me, sweetheart?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>